


You really are in love with me

by ssol00



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssol00/pseuds/ssol00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you staring at?" One of Rin's perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Sousuke took note of the careful arch it made against Rin's forehead. He let his gaze linger a bit longer and then locked his eyes with Rin's. He could feel the corners of his mouth pull up into a grin.</p>
<p>"You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You really are in love with me

Rin is sexy.

There. He said it. It felt weird on his tongue, but there really wasn't any other word to describe his childhood best friend - and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Sousuke at all. Sousuke had tried. He had kept his feelings in check for _years_ and what's more, he had planned on keeping it that way. He just hadn't expected Rin to grow out the way he did.

The last time Sousuke saw Rin, he still had some baby fat around his cheeks. He hadn't quite hit his growth spurt and his arms and legs had seemed out of proportion to his body. Too long. Too skinny. Not that he had been ugly (Sousuke doubted Rin could ever be ugly), but he had looked like any other preteen struggling to grow out of puberty and it helped Sousuke control the not-so-platonic feelings he harbored for his best friend. Most of the time he could almost convince himself that what he felt for Rin was friendship and nothing more. Almost.

Something must have happened in Australia though, because Rin was no longer lanky and awkward. He had an athlete's build and the natural assurance that came with it. He always looked poised, back straight and chin held high. Rin wasn't the buffest swimmer on the team; he didn't even come close, but the general consensus was that the Samezuka captain was someone to be reckoned with. Sure he had a girly name and eyelashes that cast shadows on the soft planes of his face - but he had charisma. Not to mention,  _really_ sharp teeth so god forbid you step out of your place because when Rin was pissed off, he went from looking predatory to downright deadly.

With a toss of his head though, his whole face would change, and Rin could come off looking unbelievably soft. Soft and sexy. Sousuke didn't understand whether it was an intentional act on Rin's part or something entirely unplanned, but it hit Sousuke hard in the groin, every time, without fail.

It wasn't just the way he looked, but also the way he moved. Rin's movements were almost lazy, but in a good way. Sousuke was often mesmerized by how he would nonchalantly tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Rin probably didn't think twice of the gesture, but there was something sweet about the way his hand curved around his neck in a smooth, languid motion - not that Sousuke could ever tell that to him. Rin didn't exactly have a potty mouth, but he could swear up a storm if he wanted to. Yet, despite that, he never came off as crude. His hair was too smooth. His eyes were too bright. He had a pretty face, all delicate bones and fine coloring. He still laughed like a kid when he was happy, carelessly and completely.

"What are you staring at?" One of Rin's perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Sousuke took note of the careful arch it made against Rin's forehead. He let his gaze linger a bit longer and then locked his eyes with Rin's. He could feel the corners of his mouth pull up into a grin.

"You."

Rin blinked. And then turned his head away, because he hated getting flustered in front of people. It was usually cute when he did this, but today, Rin was wearing a tank top that was two sizes too big. The shoulder strap slipped off at the sudden movement and Sousuke got a glimpse of Rin's chest, which shouldn't have been a big deal - he saw it at swim practice just hours ago - but it was still a turn on. He knew Rin could feel his eyes on his chest. Rin's face was steadily turning pink, and the flush was spreading to his neck, all the way down to where Sousuke's eyes were fixed.

Sousuke felt his arms move on their own accord, wrapping around Rin's waist and reaching to nudge into the small of his back. He could feel Rin's breath on his neck, hot and rapid. Sousuke settled his head onto Rin's shoulder and waited. And waited. Minutes seemed to pass until finally, he felt Rin jerk his head into a nod. That was his signal for go. Sousuke breathed out a sigh of relief.

They weren't going out, but it wasn't exactly 'just sex' either. At least not at Sousuke's end. And he knew Rin too well to assume that Rin would fuck someone just for the heck of it. But no promises were made, and Rin still seemed confused about the whole thing, so Sousuke always let Rin have the final say whenever things heated up.

Sousuke tilted Rin's head up so he could kiss him properly. Yes, Rin was too sexy for his own good and an amazing kisser to boot - but this was a game Sousuke was better at. He cupped his hands around Rin's face and gently tugged at Rin's bottom lip with his teeth, coaxing him to relax and open up.

 

\---

 

Rin heaved and shuddered as he twisted his arms out in front of him and bobbed his head up and down in pleasure and frustration. He never understood what it was that set them off. Sometimes, all it took was a brush of Sousuke's hand against his and Rin's heart would start to race. He didn't know what to make of it. Maybe it was hormones, but Rin had never had a problem keeping them under control. Whatever the reason, he did notice that it was happening a lot more frequently these days.

He glanced down and saw Sousuke's hand at his thigh, keeping him in place as he flicked his tongue against Rin's entrance. Rin bit his lips and desperately tried to keep his legs from clenching shut. They had started doing this about a month ago, but that had been Rin's first time with _anyone,_  and he still wasn't sure what it was they were doing exactly.  _What are we? Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Fuckbuddies who feel conflicted because it seemed like a joke at first, but now everything is too serious?_

It was Sousuke's fault. Rin had been absolutely _fine_ at their reunion, Sousuke had been Sousuke - his childhood best friend, essentially unchanged from five years ago minus the fact he now had some muscles. And then abruptly, everything shifted because one night -  out of the blue - Sousuke kissed him and told Rin that he loved him. Had loved him. Since they were twelve, or maybe even earlier.

Needless to say, Rin didn't believe him. But somehow, they still ended up in bed together and since then, they had been periodically jerking each other off.

"Doing okay, Rin?" Sousuke looked up and Rin flushed because he just couldn't get used to seeing Sousuke _down there_ , his head mussed and lips wet and swollen from licking Rin's --

"Bastard. Stop teasing!" Rin huffed and tried to sound annoyed, but his voice cracked and a hint of nerves seeped in. He knew Sousuke noticed it, because Sousuke never missed anything, at least when it came to Rin.

It wasn't that he didn't want this. He did. They were moving so fast though, without any ground rules, and what scared Rin the most was that he didn't _feel_ like they were rushing. Shouldn't he feel more conflicted about having sex with his best friend? Or anyone, really. Everything about this was just so new.

Sousuke shifted his weight up and kissed the corner of Rin's mouth, his lips grazing against Rin's eyelids, cheeks, nose and Rin felt a small sigh escape him. He liked doing this. With Sousuke. Over the month he had come to realize at least that much.

And then he felt something firm and sticky prod against his hole.

Rin froze. So far, they had done it _that_ way only once, and the whole ordeal had been so stressful that Rin really didn't remember much about it - except that he had been a nervous mess, unable to completely loosen up, and all the while fretfully wondering _why_ and _how_ Sousuke seemed so knowledgeable about the mechanics of penetrative sex. With a guy no less.

Even with Rin as tight as a coil Sousuke had somehow managed to get him off that day, and Rin remembers feeling horribly embarrassed because he hadn't been on par with Sousuke. Today was his chance, to prove to Sousuke that he was ready this time, that he could step up his game.

To tell the truth, Rin had been sort of expecting it today from the way Sousuke kept fingering him. He wanted this. He knew Sousuke wanted this. He knew it could be good. It had been okay last time, even with Rin tense and taut. Rin could only imagine how it would feel if he could loosen up and let Sousuke _really_ give it to him. And yet, he couldn't help getting nervous and before he could stop it, he felt his shoulders bunch up with tension all over again. _Fuck._ He saw Sousuke quirk an eyebrow at him and Rin ducked his head so he wouldn't see the expression on Rin's face.

"Rin."

Rin felt Sousuke pause and start to remove his hand, but Rin yanked it right back down and held it there, face burning, praying he wouldn't have to explain himself to Sousuke. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He didn't understand what he was doing himself.

It seemed to work. Sort of. Sousuke brushed a wet strand of hair off Rin's face and said they would talk about it later. Then, he tilted Rin's torso to the side, keeping him balanced against his arm so he could reach down with the other. Rin could feel the cords of Sousuke's muscles strain against his back and his breath hitched when he felt Sousuke's fingers start to enter, slick with lube, stretching him open with slow, gentle motions.

He closed his eyes and buried his face against Sousuke's chest. He took some comfort in the way Sousuke's heart seemed to be thudding as well - god knows he didn't look it. From the start, Sousuke had seemed to know what he was doing and Rin just couldn't bring himself to ask _why_. _Has Sousuke done this with other people before? What did he mean when he said he loved me? He couldn't have been serious. It was a joke. Was it really a joke?_

Sousuke seemed to notice that Rin was getting quiet and he nudged Rin with his nose in silent question. Rin shook his head and impulsively pressed his mouth against Sousuke's trying to distract him, but he was only half successful.

"We're definitely talking about this later, Rin." Sousuke mouthed around his lips, and Rin struggled to gain control of the situation. It was hard to concentrate with Sousuke's fingers up his ass, tongue down his throat.

"There's nothing to talk about." Rin managed to garble out before Sousuke just shook his head and rubbed his finger against the slit of Rin's cock. Rin whimpered. _Again. Why does he have to be so good at this?_

After what seemed like an eternity, Rin felt Sousuke's hands wrap around his hips, digging into the jut of his bones and positioning Rin above his cock. Rin's breath hitched as he felt it rub against the tight ring of muscle there, pausing for a moment, until finally, finally pushing in.

Oh. Oh. _Ohhh._ Rin keened against Sousuke's body, forcing himself to stay still, but there was no need. Sousuke held him steady, waiting for Rin to adjust - one arm hoisted against Rin's waist keeping him mostly upright with the other smoothing small circles into Rin's back. It was a strange feeling, having just the tip of Sousuke's cock plug his hole. It wasn't deep enough and Rin could practically feel his body clench and tug in frustration. He let out a shaky breath. They had to wait, though; this part hurt like a bitch last time.

After a few moments, much to his relief, Rin finally felt his muscles give. It was _definitely_ going better than last time. Rin could feel his body shake with tiny spasms, and oh, he wanted. He wanted this so much.

Without waiting for Sousuke to act first, Rin slowly sank down, taking in inch by inch, gritting his teeth against the pain until he was seated completely. His thighs trembled and he could feel Sousuke's cock jerk inside, hard and hot against him. When Sousuke reached down and took hold of each side of Rin's ass to spread him apart even further, Rin snapped his head back, gasping as his mouth fell wide open, taking in deep gulps of breath. Sweat broke out all over his body and he twisted and thrashed trying to get away from the white hot sensation shooting up his spine, but Sousuke's hands pressed down his thighs, holding him steady, forcing him to take it all.

Rin's mind was a blur, and he felt it before he saw it. Sousuke was pulling away from him, and when he looked down to see what was happening, Sousuke locked his eyes onto Rin's and thrusted _hard_. A cry ripped out of Rin's throat as he felt sharp pleasure burst behind his eyes. He would have come just from that, Rin was sure of it, but Sousuke had his hand gripped firmly around Rin's cock. Rin whined and rubbed against Sousuke, trying to set himself free, but soon, the best he could do was keep himself from toppling over. He wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck and lifted himself up and down to meet Sousuke, and for a few minutes, the only sound filling the room was his desperate moans as Sousuke fucked him with hard, unrelenting thrusts.

 

\---

 

Rin's release came quietly, but Sousuke didn't miss the expression on his face, the way his mouth opened into a bow as his orgasm hit him. His pupils were blown wide open and he made little noises through the back of his throat, strips of come leaking from his cock in sporadic jolts.

Afterwards, Rin started to slump over, but Sousuke gently caught him and set him on his back as he concentrated on his own release. Rin was so soft under him. He seemed dazed, still reeling from the shock of his orgasm, and the wide-eyed expression he had on his face made him look almost childlike. Sousuke slid a hand under Rin's back and nudged him up, hooking his hands behind Rin's knees. He then started to slide in and out with deep, measured strokes.

"You feel so good." Sousuke panted as he forced himself to keep it slow. He wanted Rin to feel every slip and slide. He wanted Rin to be aware of how his body was opening up for him, how easy it was for Sousuke to get inside. Maybe it would help Rin realize that all he had to do was let go. Let go and let Sousuke in, deeper than this, until Sousuke could reach in and take hold of his heart.

Rin started. He was still in sensory overload, and he writhed and bucked to Sousuke's movements, but Sousuke made sure to keep his hands firmly in place, effectively pinning Rin down to the mattress. He didn't want Rin to run away from him, not this time. He kept his eyes on Rin as he fucked him, hard and slow. Rin gave a helpless little cry and started to sway his body in time with Sousuke's thrusts. For a moment the room seemed to go still, and all Sousuke could see was Rin with his ass exposed and legs parted open, pushing his hips up and down to meet Sousuke's movements. The spikes of pleasure were so regular and easy it was almost like they were floating on water.

From the corner of his eye, Sousuke could see the dent of Rin's ass begin to contract in synch with his movements. He could also hear Rin cry and whimper at the unhurried pace, begging him to go faster, but still, Sousuke kept on with his agonizingly slow rhythm. He wanted to draw this out for as long as possible; he didn't really need the force and friction to reach his release - watching Rin was what did it for him.

When he finally felt himself spill over he pressed into Rin as deep as he could go and gently slapped his hand against Rin's ass, trying to get him to relax. He wanted Rin to take every drop, to feel the weight of his release lie heavy and hot inside him. For a while there was nothing to hear but their labored pants, but it eventually quieted down, and Sousuke reached out so he could maneuver Rin's legs down and lay him on his side.

"We need to talk."

Rin's voice was weak and out of breath, but Sousuke welcomed it. He looked carefully at Rin, at his splotched cheeks and wet eyes. He looked a mess, but Sousuke didn't care. He wanted to etch the image of Rin into his memory forever; how open he looked. How vulnerable.

Sousuke watched Rin take in a shaky breath and hesitate a moment before locking eyes with him. He waited. And waited. He could wait all the time in the world for Rin. After all, he already had years of practice. He could almost see Rin's internal struggle, tossing and turning, searching for the right words in his head. Sousuke felt himself tremble. So much depended on what Rin would say right now. He reached out and smoothed out a tangle in Rin's hair and took hold of his hand.

Finally, Rin mumbled out, "You... you really are in love with me?"

It came out more like a question than an affirmation, but Sousuke could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> College life is on hiatus, partly because my own life is too busy these days, and partly because I have been sucked into the Sourin pairing. Hard. So hard that I tried to write porn. I apologize for any glaring... badness.
> 
> Thanks always for the kind comments. It's my first night off in a long time and I see that there are many Sourin fics to read and gush over so I'm headed over there ;D
> 
> P.S. I still love Harurin, but I guess I'm waiting for inspiration to hit me. The Sourin is strong these days.


End file.
